past memories
by Indiebay
Summary: Jack leaves for 4 years to the Otai academy. And Kim hates him for that, because of what he did before he left. Now that hes back will new feelings rise or will she feel hatred for him forever.
1. What Did He Do?

Kim POV~ im broken im literally broken. And its been 4 years. Since he left. Four stupid years. And I hate him for that. Jack Freakin Brewer left me four years ago to go to the Otai Academy in JAPAN. I know it may sound selfish. But the thing is of what he did the night before he left.

~ flash back~

_Me and Jack were in my living room watching our favorite movie Shark Tales. In the middle of the movie Jack kept staring at me. But when i looked at him he would immediatly turn away. _

_" Jack what is it " I asked him pretty concerned. He didnt answer. So I paused the movie. That got his attention. He immediatly turned to me. " JAck what is it you seem zoned out." i asked again . " well its just that I have a friend and he like his bestfriend." he asked shyly. UH hum uh " so who are these people" i asked amused. " my bestfriend Jerry has a crush on Grace and I wanted to know if she felt the um same way." my heart shattered into a billion pieces. No seriously I think I heard glass fall. I wish he talked about him and me. But I guess I should answer his question truthfully. " yeah she has a crush on him. I mean every girl has a crush on somebody its a known fact." i said trying to act happy again. " oh then whos your crush?" he said in joking manner. Okay its now or never to tell Jack your feeling I mean hes leaving tommorow to Japan. I thought."its um... you" i whispered barely. " What?" he whispered with a smile scrept on his face. " i said it was yo-" my sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting mine. At first I was surprised but then immediatly started kissing back. Our lips were perfectly molded together. Then we pulled away. " You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" he said while trying to catch his breath. " Jack can you promise me something." i asked. " sure" he said with a grin. " dont ever leave me" i said. " I promise i will never leave you." He said with a smile on his face. We then continued watching the movie. _

~end of flashback~

'Knock knock knock' The door of my dorm said. As I opened it. Someone I never thought I will never think will ever come back was their with the widest grin.

JACK

**( should I continue it as a story)**


	2. jack is back

at the heck is he doing was wearing a purple V-neck shirt with denim jeans and signature high tops which is also purple. " hey Kimmy, how's it b-" I interrupted by putting my hand i n the air. " hold it right their shaggy" I said in a annoyed tone. " uh excuse m" I interrupted him again. " Jack what is wrong with you?" I asked. " uh I don't understand I was just going to say hi" he said while scratching the back of his neck in a confused matter. " Well now you can say bye big foot" I said cheerfully. Jack's nose immediately flared up and his fist clenched so hard it turned white. Jack was about to snap when a group of sluts walked down my hallway. They were wearing extremely mini skirt with a crop top and red wedge high tops. Next thing I know the group of girls and jack were in a perverted stair off and they were both 'winning' and drooling. This is very disturbing I gotta get outta here. I quickly walk out of my dorm but of course I lock it first. Then I speed walked down the hallway to be greeted by Grace making out with some random dude. Awe, sweet ol ' grace we use to be frenemies but now she's the bestest friend in the world. And no She is not a slut let's just say that her and Jerry dated, Jerry became the bad boy of the school and cheated on her. She was crying for days. So now she spends her days making out with other guys to get over a break up that happened FOUR years ago. But she surprisingly never lost her . I swiftly grab Graces arm and yanked her into the nearest elevated. And sheesh did she have hickies on her neck it was like a reunion. " Kimberly Anne Crawford how dare you yank me away from my make out session." She said annoyed as the door was closing. " grace jack is back" that's all I had to say before I burst into tears . Tears I've been holding up for four freaking years.

**Sorry this is short and for my latest absence. But please review and tell me what I should do for thenext chapter Iove hearing from my fans. Oh yeah guys remember the story called past memories I wrote well look I know it sucked I hated it too but it was my first story so please stop with mean reviews just tell me how I can do better oh yeah and I'm doing my njask test this week and if you live in new Jersey then you know what I'm talking about its just a state wide test to show what you learned this year and for the first 3 days we do literacy this will be easy. ( yes I know nerd alert)**


	3. meet gracie-bell

" Kimmy darling its okay I thought you were over Jack anyway." Grace said while rubbing my back in a calming circular motion. " i -i-i am but now he's the schools new man-whore,pervert, and man-slut, In less than 8 min." I said while crying on her shoulder. " look Kim i might not be the most sensitive, kindest,smartest , weirdest,focused, coolest oh wait what am I talking about I'm AWESOME!" Grace gloated. " where are you going with this" I said with a chuckle. " what I'm trying to say Kim is that. KIM ITS BEEN FOUR FREAKIN YEARS GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUT AND MINGLE!" She yelled while shaking me frantically. Thanks for the sudelty. I thought sarcastically." Wow you know how to cheer someone up REAL fast" I said sarcastically, while wiping away the now newly made tears off my cheeks. " look grace I'll make you a deal. If you get over Jerry I'll get over jack." I said as the elevator doors opened. " deal" Grace said with a smirk, as we started walking down a now empty hallway that goes to the cafeteria. Then out of thin air a certain Latino appeared. No really I think he's a vampire or something. " hey Kim, hey grace" he said while popping g his collar which isn't really necessary. I think I saw grace shudder when he said her name it was probably common sense leaving her body. " what do you want cherry-jerry" I said I mocking tone. I saw that nickname made him mad because he balled his hand into a fist, even though when grace called him cherry-jerry he blushed or was it just his anger boiling to his cheeks? " anyway kimberly I was wondering if us and the gang can sit together since Jack is back I wanted it to seem like old times."Jerry said. I literally cringed at my full name. And he noticed because he smirked." Sorry hairy-jerry but Kim and I are going some where right now so she'll just get back to you on that." Grace said with a smirk. " wait no I won't" I said while high fiving her. " oh and where is he oh so special place you both have to go to gracie-bell" Jerry while trying to hide that flash of hurt on his face. " YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW YOU JERK!" grace yelled yeah here's a warning only family,friends,and boyfriends can call her gracie - bell and if your none of the above she starts to forget all about her angry-managment classes. " grace anger management" I warned after seeing Jerry's horrified face. " I done have anger management I just need people to stop pissing me off" she said with a huff as she jumped at Jerry." Uh we have to go" I said while dragging grace away from Jerry.


	4. kim vs hoebin smackdown

After Grace was done with her rage of terror we went to the cafeteria for lunch. When we got inside the wasabi dwebs were literally glaring at us. But we ignored them. After we got our food we sat one of the tables outside. " come on kim its delicious" grace said while trying to shove her pepperoni pizza in my face. " no way I am perfectly fine with my tuna hoagie I mean do you even now what happened to the poor little pig for you to have that pepperoni?" I said while taking another bite of my tuna hoagie. " don't know do care but Kim it s-" " end of discussion" I said with firm voice. " b-" " what did I just say, oh yeah end of discussion" I said as grace rolled her eyes playfully. " yes mother, anyway do y-" grace was interrupted by a certain fake Barbie doll hair slut pulling my blonde locks and dragging out of my seat on the ground. " crawfish what are you doing in my seat that my daddy b-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence because swiftly got her and started beating the crap out of her I think I even put a dent in her make-up if that was even possible. As almost done giving her a face job till two hands grabbed me around the waist and flipped me. What the? It didn't take more than 5. Awesome seconds for me to grab the unknown persons head turn him around and knew him in the place where the son does not want to shine. I heard him groan. I looked closely at the person and it was. Brody whore Carlson. I then turned to hoebin who was literally crying on the floor. " touch me again and I'll beat you so hard your wannabe boob implants will start to slide off." I started to walk away looking for grace till I heard a slap I turned around and saw Donna holding her cheek." NOBODY GRABS MY BEST FRIENDS HAIR EXCEPT FOR ME!" Grace yelled than I then she slapped brody . " if you touch my friend you won't be having any kids anytime soon" she snarled then she jogged after me as happy as could be. " that was. So. Violent" I said while trying to catch my breath," welcome to my world so do you wanna go to the studio to record a new song?" Grace asked cheerfully, I guess trying to ignore whatever just happened. You see me and grace are in a band called Grim. Sounds depressing doesn't it but its just the g,r in graces name with the I,m in mine which makes. wait for it. GRIM! We're really popular but we're not signed on to a record deal . "Sure" I said while running to the hidden music studio downstairs In the basement of the college. I quickly opened the door to the studio. And looked behind us to see if were being followed. No ones their so I swiftly but silently closed the door behind us. I tell grace to go into the booth, she does so. I then go to where the buttons and switches are and start to make a beat.

**Cliff hanger I think so, anyway I would like it if you guys reviewed alittle more and tell me which song I should let them sing ( 10 songs total one per review) and the one with the song I like gets a shout out and I'm sorry this ones short my bad.**


	5. Grim-a-thon sing along

**Okay PLEASE READ THIS . Hello guys I am very disappointed in you guys I mean I got only 2 reviews, if you want me to discontinue the story then I will. Because it doesn't seem like anybody is really interested. I'm not saying the the reviews that I got means nothing to me I'm just saying that it will be really helpful if you chipped in some ideas of your own. Anyway as I promised here are the shout outs. **

**Swagmasterlol- crushed by Rosetta it's super old (maybe early 2000) but I love the lyrics! **

**Colmill33 - Her Song by Machine Gun Kelly**  
**Payphone by Maroon 5**

" OK so this song is called "her song". I immediately ran into the booth put on the headphones and started singing the song. " "Her song "

[Kim:]  
Everybody gotta man up sometime right?  
Shit

[Grace:]  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
(Sing)  
Oh these times are hard  
(Hard)  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
(Crazy)  
Don't give up on me baby  
(Baby)

[Grace:]  
I'm just out here chasing my dreams boy  
But it's crazy cause that dream cost me my dream boy  
Promise you I wouldn't change before I left  
Now I think leaving is the one thing I regret  
Cause the one thing I possess  
It wasn't materials, wasn't checks, wasn't cars, wasn't clothes, or any part of success  
It was you,  
And without that in my life I'm depressed,  
You became the new drug I couldn't get  
And every time you came over I was on some shit, either too fucked up, or bitchin about how you dress  
Even though I remember when you would lay with me when I ain't have a bed,  
Buy me food and come wake me up with some head  
You had me like a Dread locked down  
But I wouldn't show it, instead got on that bus and left you blowing in the wind  
Shit and it's fucked up cause every boy I'm with I see your face  
Now summers here and I'm sitting outside your place singing this shit

[Kim]  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
(What I gotta do to get you back?)  
Don't give up on me baby  
(I gotta sing to you? Haa)  
Oh these times are hard  
(Hard)  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
(Makin us crazy)  
Don't give up on me baby  
(Yeah)

[Grace:]  
I never thought for a minute, if you showed me a picture of my life now, that you wouldn't be in it  
Took me a couple years to say I loved you, but I meant it  
When I said it, wasn't much of a romantic, but you get it  
Didn't really smoke, but when I rolled it up you hit it, and we lit it up,  
Shotgun in our kisses  
And fuck these other bitches baby, fuck these other bitches in my bunk  
Staring up at all your pictures that you sent me on my birthday, remember that? Cause I couldn't forget it  
Like I forgot yours, but I'm sorry and I said it, I admit it, I fucked up, and I lied, but this is true  
I don't know what home is because I'm lost without you,  
Just like our favorite song, yeah blink 182  
Now I just turn it off, when it comes on, I wish I hated you  
I used to have someone at 3am that I could call, now it just rings and I don't get nothing at all  
Where you at boy?

[Phone Call:]  
[Phone Rings]  
[Grace:] Come on pick up... Yeah hold on give me a minute  
[Operator ( Kim):] "Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system"  
[Boy ( voice generated from the booth:] Hi, Uhm, I'm not here right now, Please leave a message [Beep]  
[Grace:] Damn...

[Kim:]  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
We both were literally speechless that song was beautiful. " Kim you wrote that, that was amazing but why did you give me mist if the parts to sing?" Grace asked while taking off her headphones and walking out of the booth the action was then copied by Kim. " well you are the best rapper I know" Kim said while downloading the song onto their CD." Aww thanks kimmers anyway what song should we do next?" Grace asked. " um what about those songs you wrote called crushed, ain't ever going to grow up, oath, Lego house, girl on fire, I don't care I love it and good 4 it ?" I asked. I saw graces eyes light up. Literally. I think she has a flashlight stuck In her head. "Thanks Kim but you do know most of those are solos right? " grace asked hesitantly. " yeah so we can share you can get Lego house and girl n fire while I'll do good 4 it and had me hello." I suggested. " great let's gets started" grace said.


	6. Hello Mitches

OH MY GOSH best jam session ever. I mean im still bopping my head while walking to my photogrphy class. Yep thats my major i wanna ake pictures for famous magazines like vogue or seventeen. As i entered the room i saw something that horrified me. Our overweight teacher was wearing suspenders. But the next thing I saw almost made me faint Jack and the gang were in MY class. And guess who was just chatting it up right beside them. GRACE! I quietly walk to them. " Grace can I um talk to you for a sec., its about Grim" I said with a fake smile. And also while trying to avoid the ol'gangs heavy glances i mean it could've literally crushed me and turn me into a bag of bones. Like DONNA. Ugh I've just been traumitized. I think Grace got the hint because she immediatly got up and we started walking to the door till- " whats Grim" eddie asked. I didnt like eddie not as much on the level of Jack. But still so since i didnt answer Grace did. " Its a science project". They easily bought it and we continued our way out the door then we stopped after we were in the bathroom. " Look kim before you start to yell I just wanted to say that the guys arent cruel anymore, their really nice. " Grace said nervously. " Sure they are." i said. " 1,2,3" Grace counted. " GRACE ARE YOU CRAZY DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID TO US THEIR JERKS ESPECIALLY JERRY" i yelled. " actually about that Jerry and I are dating now" Grace said scared. I just stood their shocked. " you know what lets just forget about and go through the day looking happy. Please. For me" Grace said while giving me her puppy eyes. She new she got me after i rolledd my eyes and smiled. We then walked back to class where the teacher already gave us our assighment and everyone had their cameras out. We spotted the gang in a corner while talking. " Hey guys" Grace said and when I didnt say anything she nudged me hard in the right side of my gut. " ow" i whimpered. " Hey, bonjour,

hola how que ha sido Mitches."(hello hows it been mitches). I guess Jerry and Grace understood what I said because Grace Stomped on my foot and Jerry scowled. "what I said hi" i retorted. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought as I took a seat near Grace.


	7. dick spray

There was a long awkward silence till Eddie spoke up. ' hey kim its been awhile' Eddie said happily with a smile. ' yeah it has now im going to leave ya'll kids alone and go talk to the teacher about our assighment kay thanks bye' then i started to walk towards the teachers desk till someone grabbed my wrist. 'How about i go and you catch up with the ol' gang'. Grace said as she let go of my risk and walked away before i could protest. I quickly found a desk to sit in. ' so Kim hows it been' Milton asked. Now Milton i dont dislike as much as all the others. I mean the only reason me and him parted from eachother is because he got accepted to swathmore. And he became a big jerk. ' fine how abut you a Julie?' I asked already knowing that they broke up after he became a jerk. ' oh that ugly thang we broke up years ago' he said cooly. ' GRACE HURRY UP BECAUSE SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN IN 10 SECONDS' i thought. Did i tell you i unlocked my human power of telepathy? No? Well i did now i dont have to yell when i need Grace. ' OKAY IM COMING SHEESH BLONDES!' She mentally yelled back. 'Just let me get the cameras' she continued . Oh yeah and she has telelpathy too. In literally 2 seconds grace was here. Ready to drag the fiesty blonde. 'Hey look at the time kimmy here needs to uh go to the back of cabinet to uh, well bye." Grace said as she pulled kim from the chair and dragged which made kim get dust on her cuffed jean shorts. She successfully dragged me to the back of a cabinet. ' What happened' she thought to me. I then told her the story of milton. 'And thats why im mad' i finished. ' look kim i know seeing them is hard for you but you have to hang in there and if it makes you feel better i'll tell you the reason im dating hairy, berry,jerry. ' she thought back. I started bursting out laughing at the nickname she gave Jerry. Which got me wierd looks from the students in my class even the teacher. But i didnt care. - quickly got myself together and stopped. 'Okkaayy? Anyway the only reason im dating jerry is to give him a taste of his own medicine. As soon as he gets attached im going to dump him' grace told me. - smile formed on my face. "Thank you thank you thank you" i said while hugging her like theirs no tomorrow. I know shes confused about why im happy but i dont fill like explaining so i just kept saying thank you. Till i got tired and went back to the group looks like they were already taking pictures. I happily walked over to them trying to ignore milton and jacks face so I won't pummel them. I guess the guys thought my sudden happiness was strange because jerry asked. " Gracie did you drug her or something?". I saw Grace slightly cringed at the nickname but quickly recovered. " um No I just told her some news." Grace said dramatically. " So anyway Jack what belt are you now " Grace asked whiched earned her a death glare from Jerry that I only saw. I quickly took out my water bottle and took a sip. "5th degree black belt" jack said cockily. I turned around and did a spit take. Everyone turned to look at me and I mean EVERYONE. ' *cough* I just choked on some water *cough* hahahahaha anyway your a 5th degree blackbelt?" I said while ignoring and forgetting that spit take." That's what I said and lt guess you became so bad at karate they gave you back your white belt?" He chuckled. UGH DAMN HIS SMART MOUTH! I tought him well. "You know I'm so sure your going to say yes that I'm going to take a long sip of my coffee". Jack said while picking up and sipping his cup of coffee that just appeared outta no where. What a jerk. " actually I'm a 7th degree blackbelt but I had to stop since I was the only one who came to the dojo so it closed down so now I'm taking up ninjitsiu and wing chung and I'm a brown belt in both" I said. Everyones mouths dropped jack did a spit take on jerrys face and since it was piping hot jerry spit it back to jack who did the same back to him. This literally went on for like 2 mins. Since they were out of coffee to spit for some reason it felt like the right time to say. " you know I thought the first time you'll spray liquid on jerry face was going to be with your dick not your mouth" wow this just got awkward.


	8. whore house

Everyone stared at me. Wow this IS awkward. Damn smart but very witty brain. " Kim!" Grace said surprised at what I said but I knew it was fake since I saw her mouth twitch I guess to withhold a smile or laugh. Jerry glared at Grace again but this time she saw it and fear crossed her. Why? "No Grace its okay I mean this is Kim we're talking about the dumb blonde who's family abandoned her since she's a worthless bitch I mean seriously you can't even kiss I was probably the last one she had." Jack said coldly but with a smirk. I guess Jack finally caught up with what he said and for a split second it actually looked like he was going to apoligize. But he didnt. My anger was starting to boil to my cheeks." wow you are a blonde your actually blushing at a insult." Jerry added. Grace was about to intervene but Jerry glared at her again and she shut her mouth. Till..." they're right kim you are very dumb." Grace said. I knew she didn't mean it but my mind couldn't think at the moment. 'I think you should go' grace thought to me. I stood up and stormed out of class ignoring the teachers calls to come back. I stormed back to my dorm and slammed the door shut only to open it again when I heard a knock. After i opened the door who I saw standing made me leap for joy julie,Mika (who's hair is now blonde), and my guy bestfriend luke. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair,he was about 2 inches taller then me, he had muscles but not too much. Also he had like 3 freckles on each side of his face. He was really cute. He was wearing a white tee ,plaid capris and black vans. Julie wasn't wearing any glasses. She had red ombre highlights in her hair which was in a french braid on the side. She was sporting a shirt that had one of the traffic signs you'd see on the highway but it says 'i am not a bitch,I'm the bitch but to you I'm Ms. Bitch.' With a short ripped denim shorts, blue vans, and white sunglasses. Mika had now blonde wavy blonde hair like mine but hers is not honey blonde its a pitch lighter. She had on a knee high dress that white laced with a charm bracelet a yellow sneaker wedges. " earth to kim are you in their? I think she died of shock someone get a ambulance." Mika joked. " oh my gosh guys what are ya'll doing here?" I said while hugging them then pushing them in my room. " I don't know, hm what else would be doing at a college where they teach education, oh now I remember we were searching for tinkerbell." Julie said sarcastically. I don't know how she became so sarcastic it just happened. " kim why do you look so sad?' Luke spkoke with a husky voice. ' life is a bitch' I said which is a code word for boy problems. 'Of course life is a bitch, if it was a slut it would be easy." Mika retorted. We started cracking up. " Now tell us all about it" Luke said as he, Julie,and Mika sat on my bed and crossed their legs like a therepist,at the same time. I lightly giggled before telling the whole story about jack and how he came to my dor. Yadyadayada yada you know the rest. " I just don't know what to do" I excaimed as I plopped down on my floor and set criss cross apple sauce. (Hehehehe) " look kim I wanna tell you straight up your love life sucks" julie said as she looked me straight in the eye. " Julie ment to say is that Kim your love life is a story and no not the one where the prince saves you from a monster and you kiss then have your happily after, its also not the kind where the prince is the monster, but starts to change over time and save you from real villan and you live happily ever after, no its the one where you don't know who's the prince, who's the monster, or who's the villan and let me tell you that's that's the best kind." Luke said. All of us stared at him in shock surprised by his words since he's always so silly. Everyone was quiet till..." Actually that not at all what i meant." Julie said with a smirk. She's always hated when it was to quiet. We all laughed softly. Everything was quiet again till. " MILTON CALLED ME DUMB! Julie yelled. As she finally remembered what I sais in the 'story'."you know what guys I think we should have a little fun tonight" Julie said mischeavisly. "I am not going back to that whore house museam" I said. You see mika and julie thought it would be funny to have a whore house mueseam with pictures on the wall of the most famous whores in history and when we got to our present year we trapped donna inside a sound proof glass case after tricking her saying someone was selling a limited edition versace bag for FREE. Everyone saw donna in her skimpy outfit begging to get out till she some cute guys wrote her number on the glass with bright red lip stick ans signaled a call me sign which everyone laugh even harder. She looked so confused. While I looked traumitized. Why you may ask. Well as she bent down to tie her shoes, I saw one of her implanted butt cheeks slide alittle worst day EVER. "No kim don't worry I remember that traumitizing moment of your while their." Julie said. " I was saying that we should go to the club around 8." Julie continued. Everybody agree'ed. But then I told them I had to probably go to detention for skipping class and left as I went to the detention till I heard. " KIM AND GRACE ARE IN A BAND!" Mika yell. Wow that was so 20 mins. Ago.  
Your so 20 minutes ago my concience yelled at me. ' shut up' I retorted. ' wow talking to yourself that's new' it said back.


	9. Gracie got hurt

Authors note: THIS iS IMPORTANT HELLO FANFICTION WORLD I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY I WAS READING SPENDING SUMMER WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND MY CRUSH REVIEWS. AND THEIR WAS A GUEST THAT SAID THAT HER OR HIS FAMILY IS ABUSIVE AND THAT THE ONLY WAY TO GET AWAY FROM IT IS BY READING. LOOK IF THAT PERSON IS READING THIS I JUST WANNA SAY THAT IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE YOU NEED TO TELL THE COPS. BECAUSE EVEN IF THEIR YOUR FAMILY AND YOU MIGHT LOVE THEM WELL THEY MUST NOT LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO STOP ABUSING YOU. AND IF YOU CAN'T CALL THE COPS , RUNAWAY AND GO SOMEWHERE SAFE LIKE A SHELTER OR FOSTER HOME OR IF YOU HAVE ANY, A FRIENDS HOUSE. BECAUSE AFTER I READ THAT REVIEW MY HEART STARTED TO LITERALLY HURT. I'M SERIOUS I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK. ALSO IF YOUR PARENTS THREATENED YOU SAYING THAT THEY WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL. WHEN YOUR AT SCHOOL TELL A TEACHER YOUR PROBLEM AND STAY WITH THEM . ALSO DON'T KILL YOURSELF THAT WILL MEAN THEIRS ONE LESS PERSON THE WORLD GETS TO KNOW. On to the story

detention

As I walked into detention. I saw yelling at some student who's hair looks like he was in the movie Grease. As I took my regular seat in the back I took out my phone and started playing temple run. " GIVE ME YOUR PHONE NOW THEIRS NO PHONES IN DETENTION!" Mr. Walter yelled as he turned his attention to me instead of that student he was just yelling at. " UNLESS YOU PAY MY PHONE BILL I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY PHONE!" I yelled back. " wow blondie got back!" The kid yelled. I turned to him and noticed it wasn't some kid it was Jerry. "I love blonde jokes! Did you hear the one about the blonde who cut of the guy's right buttock? She thought if only fitting that he lose half his a$$, because ...well, ...you know ...since he was a half-a$$ed loser." I retorted with a fake dumb look on my face. Jerry looked so confused after that then he said " shut it you blonde!" "Your stereotypical characterization of fair-haired females reveals an appalling lack of perspicacity that casts a stifling blanket of ignominy upon you and those obsequious others who share an indecorous appreciation for your loutish attempt at humor." I retorted. I have to admit even I was confused when I said that. And since I was confused at what I said you have to think how confused jerry was. The rest of the detention went by, by me continuing to yell at mr. Walter for trying to take my phone and jerry still trying to figure out what I said. I guess old habits do die hard.

I was walking down the hallway to my dorm. As I was walking past the Biology room i was thinking about how I should deal with jack a-"Aaaaaahhhhhh" what is up with these screams all of a sudden. I quickly followed the scream and ended up turning around facing the biology room. I opened the door and found Grace getting punched by JERRY. I quickly him away from her and started beating the crap outta him. " NO ONE HITS MY BFF BUT ME! " I yelled as I smacked till he had as much bruises as Grace. Then I stopped as he laid their unconsious. Then I ran over to Grace who was shaking uncontrollabling while crying as if she just got a spanking by her parents. " why did he do this to you?" I asked as I rubbed her sores and bruises away. " jerry's started beating me the second day we got together in highschool, saying he didn't want me to leave him like jack did. I tried breaking up with him but he beat me again. A month later he broke up with me while telling the whole school he cheated on me with DONNA! I got back together with him to break his heart like he broke mine but he started hurting me again! He some how knew about my plan and said that if I break up with him he'll hurt you." She said before crying in my shoulder.  
" Grace have you seen spar jerry did you not just see me beat the fudge out of him? So he was lying when he said he'll hurt me". I said as I started to hug her. "Its alright now" I said. "What?" I said. " turn around" she said. I turned around and jerry was gone.

Dun dun oh no jerry's evil? Any way guys you know that qoute luke said well keep that in mind maybe jerrys. Not the villan it just seems like it. Any way (wow I say anyway a lot) if you guys have any ideas PM me or just

R

E

V

I

E

W. Ps. Sorry this is short.


End file.
